Can You Keep A Secret?
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: GaaraXKiba; KibaXGaara; Yaoi; Lemon(In future chapters); Cursing(a LOT); Mature Language; Bumping into a hot redhead on the first day of highschool? Seems legit. Kiba and Gaara get to become good friends, but what's this secret the Gaara hides from Kiba? Hint of SasukeXNaruto and TemariXShikamaru
1. Chapter 1

I've had it! There is just not enough KibaXGaara on this website, it's frustrating!

I'm also pissed right now since I'm arguing with my best friend that Naruto is better than One Piece. (No offense One Piece lovers) She betrayed me! One day she says that Naruto's the best and then she says its Black Butler, One Piece, and SAO. UGH!

People, when you choose your best friends, make sure they're an up-to-date Naruto fan…_*Depressed sigh*_

Anywho….So what I'm trying to say is…I'm making another GaaraXKiba story since I epically failed my last one. Like….Legit failure. I really don't like it at all except for the fact that it was a KibaXGaara.

It's hard…Making the Kazekage of the Sand be with a Chunin from the Leaf, so guess what? Since I love this type of story, they're in high school! Yeah! Hope ya like it! **Pwease review…**

By the way…I'm like super hyper. Too much chocolate! Pwhahaha….

**DISCLAMIER FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY AND THIS CHAPTER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! I OWN THE STORY AND IDEA. **

**WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE, CURSING, LEMON (In the later chapters), YAOI, MANXMAN**

**NO HATERS!**

**This is MAINLY GaaraXKiba, Hints of SasukeXNaruto and ShikamaruXTemari. Maybe ObitoXKakashi. **

DIVIDERXXXXXXX

I'm going to start from the beginning….Like the very beginning….When they just met and don't like each other yet beginning…

**(Kiba POV)**

I groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed in the morning. "Good morning, Akamaru…" I said while yawning. He barked in reply. "Yeah…I'm like….So excited for high school" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"KIBA INUZUKA! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES OR NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" my mom called from downstairs. "Feh" I frowned, standing up and walking out the door, heading for the bathroom to wash up. "What a way to start a morning" I grumbled, Akamaru following behind me.

I yawned again while turning on the water to face my face. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked at myself the mirror. 'I'm such a bed head' I thought, fixing my hair that was sticking straight up. I cupped a handful of water and splashed the water onto my face, trying to wake myself up with the cold water. I turned off the water to reach for the towel when there was a knock on the door.

"Kiba, mom is really going to make you starve if you don't hurry up" my sister, Hana, warned me. I growled, wiping the water off my face. "Yeah, Yeah. I know, Hana. Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be right down" I said and reached for my tooth brush.

(Why I'm making his morning routine so detailed? I don't know…It seems boring if I just say: Kiba woke up and went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth.)

I squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush and began brushing my teeth. I was proud of my fangs because they were pure white and sharp. I smirked as I was brushing, staring at my fang's reflection in the mirror.

Akamaru whined. "3 more minutes? Holy shit!" I muffled since my mouth was full of toothpaste. I rinsed out my mouth, opened the doors, and ran downstairs.

My mom glared at me. "Baka! (Meaning idiot or fool in Japanese) You're still in your night clothes!" she spat. I growled. "Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to eat first and then change" I protested. She sighed. "It's your first day of high school and you're forgetting everything. Go upstairs and change. I'm going to work, but I'll still leave your food here. ONLY today I'll be this generous" she said and started walking out the front door.

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun at work" I said sarcastically. She flashed me a glare and I quickly went upstairs to change. Akamaru stayed downstairs, eating his food.

(This is the modern world, so they're clothes are a little different…) I put on my black T-Shirt and leather jacket. For my pants, I grabbed a pair of black and roomy jeans. (Gahh...I don't know. I always wear jeans, so I bet they'll also look good on Kiba, hm? The season is fall, by the way.)

Hana was downstairs now, finishing her breakfast. I sat down next to her. "Mom let you eat?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied, shoving food in my mouth so I wouldn't be late. She gave me a look. "You're going to choke, Kiba" she pointed out. "You worry too much, Ha-"I said before choking on my food. "I swear; you never listen to a word I say" she lectured, handing me a glass of water. I quickly drank the water and glared at her. "It's because you're not the boss of me"

"So you'd rather choke than listen to me?" "Yes" I spat. She tsked, standing up and cleaning her dishes. "That's just sad…Well, I'm heading to school now" she commented and went out the front door. I stuck out my tongue at her as she left and looked at Akamaru. "Isn't she bossy, boy?" I asked him, continuing to eat. He didn't reply, but lied down waiting for me to eat.

I finished eating, putting the dishes in the sink. I grabbed my bag and bent down to Akamaru's height. "I'll be back in a few hours, ok?" I told him. He whined and nuzzled against me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Be a good dog and watch the house, ok?" I said and stood up. He barked in reply.

I put on my sneakers and went out the door, saying my last goodbyes to Akamaru. I started running to the school and when I was halfway there, a voice called out my name. "KIBBBAAAA!" In an instinct, I dodged the pair of arms that was about to attack me. He froze, almost falling, but I held onto his hand just in time. Balancing himself, he stood up straight. He crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"I ALMOST DIED! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU MEANIE?" he shouted. I covered my ears. "Sorry, Naruto, but you deserved it. I hoped you learned your lesson to never try to headlock me again" I said, continuing to walk to school. He stayed still, but I felt him drill holes into my head.

"I'll tell everyone that you're-" he was about to say. I covered his mouth, glaring at him. "Don't you dare, Naruto" I warned him. He escaped my grasp and laughed. "I was kidding, Kiba. Calm down. I mean it's obvious that you're gay, but I'm not going to say it" he teased quietly so nobody could hear.

My eyes widened and looked around to find no one around us. I sighed a breath of relief and held the collar of Naruto's shirt. "What you mean it's obvious?" I almost yelled. "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry" he squeaked. I let go of his shirt.

I stormed off, leaving Naruto behind. "Wait for me, Kiba!" Naruto called out. "Shut the fuck up, Naruto" I said. We started racing as he was chasing after me. I won, of course. "Loser" I joked as I looked at Naruto, still running.

I bumped into someone and they dropped their books. "Watch where you're going…" the person mumbled, sounding pissed. I was afraid that I ran into a senior, so being a coward, I apologized. "S-Sorry" I stammered.

I helped him pick up his books, but was surprised to see that he didn't look like a senior at all. He was shorter than me, actually. His red hair stood out from the crowd. He had pale skin (Not too pale) and on mhis forehead it said love in kanji. It looked like he wore eyeliner, making him look way more emo. I could tell that he wore none, though. His teal eyes calmly looked into mine, yet angry at the same time. (This is the good Gaara. Not the mean and harsh Gaara. Basically if I wasn't doing a high school themed story, he would be Kazekage Gaara)

Naruto stood next to me and his eyes widened. "It's you!" he said, pointing at the red head. He looked at Naruto, a ghost smile on his face. I was left dumbfounded. "You two know each other?" "Yeah! I'll introduce you guys later! The bell should ring any second now, though" Naruto said. "Meet me in lunch!" he shouted as we went our separate ways.

I looked back one more time to get one more glance at the red head out of curiosity. I couldn't find him, so I stopped in my tracks. "What are you stopping for?" a voice said. I turned my head to find the red head next to me. I jumped and let out a little squeak. He looked amused, but didn't laugh. "Make a noise or something! You're going to make me have a heart attack!" I snapped. "Sorry" he said and continued minding his own business.

I gave him an 'Oh so you're just going to leave me like that' look. I ran after him, since he also started running. 'I'm lost…' I confessed in my head. I looked at my schedule and it said 'Math.' I groaned. 'Oh great. It's Math' Gaara looked at me and stopped running. "Who do you have first period?" he asked. I looked at the teacher's name. "Asuma…" I read aloud.

"Me too" he replied. "I think we're lost, though…" I admitted, looking around the hallway. "What are you two boys doing here and not in class?" a voice said from behind us. I sweat dropped and slowly turned around.

It was a tanned man, who had black hair and beard. He was smoking a cigarette and I covered my mouth and nose, trying to block the foul smell out. (Sorry. I'm not very good at describing Asuma….) "We're looking for Asuma sensei…" I said. "Yeah, that's me. Are you two lost?" Asuma sensei asked us, blowing out grey smoke. Coughing, I nodded and looked at the red head; whose face was emotionless and he remained silent. 'Wow. Thanks for helping me' I thought sarcastically.

"Follow me, then" Asuma sensei said. I follow right behind him while the red head took his time. "Come on, Red head. We're already late" I said, gesturing him to come quicker. "Name's Gaara" he replied and walked a little quicker…Only by a little and then slowed down again seconds after.

I glared at him and Asuma sensei stopped. He took out his cigarette, dropping it, killing the smoke by stepping on it and went inside a classroom. I followed him and looked Gaara who was right next to me somehow. I jumped again. "Stop jump scaring me, please" I said while gritting my teeth. "I'm not trying to. You just get scared easily…" he said a monotone voice. I growled quietly as I walked inside the classroom.

"You two go sit down. Choose any seat-I don't care as long as you're quiet" he ordered. There were only two seats left next to each other. I sighed, scanning my classmates as they stared back at me. Gaara followed behind me, silent as usual.

Asuma sensei introduced himself and began going over the rules and expectations for the year. 'Math is so dull…' I thought, sighing out of boredom. "So, what's your name?" Gaara asked quietly. "Hm?" I asked, wandering in dream land. He waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?" I asked him. He looked amused. "What's your name?" he repeated.

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka" I said proudly. "Nice to meet you" Gaara said. I smirked. "Same" He was silent for a while, a hint of hesitation on his face. "I hope we can be friends" Gaara finally said. "Yeah, that would be cool" I said, grinning for some uncertain reason.

_Nothing really special happens the next few classes, so let's skip to lunch…_

"Yo! Kiba! Gaara!" Naruto waved from the table he was sitting in. There was a raven haired boy who looked bored out of his mind. 'Sasuke…' I identified him in my head. He was the smartest boy during Middle School and girls drooled over him. My opinion? I don't know what's so good about him.

I sat down in the table and Naruto flashed me a mischievous look. "Sooo….Kiba, Gaara…Are you guys becoming good friends?" he said slyly. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sure, yeah" I slowly said. "Anything more than friends?" he cooed. I glared at him. "No. Just friends. We just met after all" I said, sternly. Naruto shrugged. "That's too bad…" he sighed. 'Damn you Naruto…' I gave him looks to not say another word. He seemed to have gotten the message.

I quickly looked at Gaara who seemed to have ignored our conversation. 'Thank god…' "How'd you two meet?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence, pointing at Naruto and then at Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! Gaara's new in this neighborhood. He moved here during the summer and I thought that I'd check the new kid out. Only out of curiosity of course. He's got siblings…But they're all older" Naruto explained.

"I can speak for myself, Naruto…" Gaara said, sounding annoyed but calm. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Heh. Sorry about that, Gaara" he apologized. "It's fine" Gaara replied.

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's neck. "This is Sasuke. He's really quiet and bossy" Naruto announced to Gaara. "Naruto, how many times…" he started to say. Naruto flashed him a playful glare. "Shush, you" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

My eyes widened. "You two are…" I couldn't find the right words to say. Naruto grinned and Sasuke tried to hide his blush. "Yup! We've been dating since Middle school ended. I didn't tell you?" Naruto asked. I shook my head. "Oh, then sorry I didn't tell you, Kiba" "It's fine…I would have been none of my business, anyways…" I replied.

A guy with purple face paint and wore only black arrived at the table. "Hey, Gaara…So this is where you've been…" He eyed all of us. Gaara nodded. A girl with four ponytails showed up with Shikamaru by her side. "Gaara! We've been looking for you everywhere. Why don't you tell us anything?" she asked, sighing. "Sorry, Kankuro, Temari" Gaara said.

The three sat in the table next to Gaara. "Who are they?" I whispered. "My siblings and the guy with the black hair and ponytail is my sister's, Temari, boyfriend" he said, looking at them. I looked at his siblings. They looked nothing like him, so it was hard to believe that they were related.

"We don't look alike, right? Is that what you're thinking?" Gaara asked, observing my face. My eyes widened. "Not to be rude…" I muttered. He shook his head. "It's fine. I agree with you anyways and nothing about the fact that we don't look alike offends me" "Oh. Ok then" I said, relieved.

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting _very_ close to each other. "Is there anyone else who's gay in this school?" I asked Naruto. Naruto thought and stayed silent for a moment. He shook his head. "No, not really. At least not that I know of. There are a lot of secrets in this school and to know every single one of them is a difficult job" Naruto said. 'Huh…? What secrets?'

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXX

Try to guess what Naruto meant, hm? Please review, hm? Thanks, un. (I wanted to talk like Deidara XD )


	2. Chapter 2

_Question: _What's not enough for one, plenty for two, and too much for three? (From: The Name of this book is Secret)

_Answer:_ A Secret

**Please review! Uhhh…A lot of cursing in this chapter.**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gaara POV) **

I was minding my own business when I couldn't help, but eavesdrop on Kiba's and Naruto's conversation. "Is there anyone else who's gay in this school?" Kiba asked. I gave Naruto a glare. 'I swear…If you tell him…' He stayed silent for a moment and shook his head. "No, not really. At least not that I know of. There are a lot of secrets in this school and to know every single one of them is a difficult job" Naruto said.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Secrets? What secrets?' I wondered in my head. I started asking millions of questions in my head. 'The reason I moved here is because Temari wanted to be closer to her boyfriend and-' "Gaara!" a voice shouted into my ear.

I gave the person an irritated look. Kiba was crossing his arms, looking right at me. "Have you heard anything I said?" he asked. "If I did hear, then you wouldn't have to shout into my ear. What do you want?" I snapped, sounding a little too rude. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "The bell rang, Gaara. It's time to go" he replied.

(Just pretend that they ate)

"I see…" I said, standing up from the chair. "During the first days of school, we always have to listen to the teacher talk about the rules. It's fucking annoying" Kiba complained to himself. I walked next to him, quiet as ever. "I agree" I replied.

He jumped slightly again. I held in my laugh. 'I feel bad, but watching him get surprised is fucking hilarious" I couldn't help but smirk as he put his hand on his heart, trying to calm his heart rate. He glared at me. "Stop giving me fucking jump scares, you ass. I know you do it 'cause it's amusing to you, but it's not for me" he snapped.

"Alright, sorry, mutt" I teased. He froze in his tracks and turned around. 'Like I said, this is fucking hilarious.' I tilted my head to one side, acting innocent. His eyes widened and he walked away without saying anything. I could see a hint of red on his cheeks.

'Is he…' Naruto head locked me. "Why are you checking Kiba out, Gaara?" he teased. I blushed and flicked Naruto's forehead. "I'm not checking him out, you fucker. Can't two guys just make fun of one another?" I asked. "Two gay guys making fun of each other just looks like flirting to me" Naruto said.

I raised an eyebrow. "He's…gay?" I slowly asked, not believing Naruto. Naruto slapped his hand onto his mouth. "Holy shit" his voice was muffled by his hand. He took his hand away from his mouth. "Don't tell Kiba, eh? He's going to kill me..."

"Tell who what?" a voice butted in from behind. Naruto let out a semi-scream, but found Kankuro covering his ears. "Alright…Who died?" he asked, trying to regain his hearing. "Ah, sorry Kankuro. It's just that…Well…Never mind. Let's go" Naruto said and started walking to his class, leaving me and Kankuro behind.

Kankuro and I started walking together side by side. "What was that all about?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I have no idea"

_School Ended…_

"Hey, Gaara" Kiba greeted as we walked out the building together. "Hello, Kiba" I replied, dully. "School was hecka boring and I already have some homework to do…" Kiba complained. "This is bullshit" he added, frowning. "You sure do complain a lot…" I commented, not trying to offend him. He glared at me. "What? Do you think school is fun then? Then why don't you do my homework for me then?" he spat.

I rolled my eyes. "There you go again…Complaining and then insulting others. Help me now…" Kiba growled. "Fine, be like that. I thought we were friends" he said.

'Friends…That word made my heart feel heavy and happy at the same time. The fact that I had no friends for my whole life until I met Naruto and then Kiba made me happy. Why my heart felt heavy is because since I had none, I became a…' "You sure do space out a lot, eh Gaara?" Kiba pointed out, getting his revenge.

"Oi. At least I don't complain about my life" I protested. "Hmpf. Where do you live?" Kiba asked, trying to change the subject while crossing his arms. "And why do you ask? Are you stalking me?" "Alright. That's enough, Gaara. Just tell me where you live. I'm not going to break in or some shit like that" Kiba sounded annoyed.

That tone gave me a warning to stop teasing him. "I live here" I said, stopping in my tracks and facing a house. It was a little bigger than an average home, but other than that, it was nothing special. Kiba observed my house. "Nice place" he said. "Thanks." I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

"Want to come in?" I asked Kiba. He shrugged and then nodded. "Sure" he said and walked inside with me. "Make yourself at home. Just don't break anything or screw up anything in here. My sister will kill me" I ordered him. He smirked. "Yes, sir" he joked and observed the living room.

I headed to my room to put down my things. "So where's your room?" he asked and saw me walking upstairs. "Upstairs to where I'm headed right now" "Can I see?" he asked, staying downstairs and waiting for me to answer. "Fine" I replied. I heard footsteps quickly go up the stairs and followed me into my room.

My room was normal. It had a bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and whatever else a room should have. The window next to my desk made the sun shine through and made my room suddenly very bright. "Your room is better than mine…" Kiba commented.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the difference?" I asked. "It's bigger and cleaner" Kiba joked. I smiled, not facing him, so he wouldn't see me. Kiba bent over to get a better look. "Are you…smiling?" "No, No I'm not" I quickly said, my smile disappearing.

Kiba smirked. "Alright, sorry about that" he said and began inspecting my room again. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy, Gaara" Kiba said. My eyes widened. I turned around to face Kiba again. "Heh. Thanks, Kiba. You're pretty cool, too" I said.

Kiba looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "I should probably go now. My mom's going to kill me if I'm late…" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Mom…? What's it like having a mother…' "You're spacing out again…" "Oh. Ok. That's too bad…It gets boring here…" I muttered. Kiba raised an eyebrow, but then gave me a look of disbelief. "You kidding? How could you get bored in a huge place like this?" Kiba put his hands in the air. "Hm…If you say so" I murmured.

Kiba and I went out of my room. 'He doesn't know and I doubt he ever will…' I sighed. "Oh wait" Kiba stopped all of a sudden. "Wha-" I was caught off guard and lost my balance. Kiba held out his arm just in time and caught me. My hands were tightly gripping onto Kiba's arm. "Be careful" Kiba said and helped me onto my feet again. I felt my face grow hot. 'Stupid, don't blush now…He's going to find out' I lectured myself mentally.

"Thanks" "No problem. Oh but now I forgot why I stopped….Dammit…I have a feeling it was something important…" Kiba muttered. We went downstairs and Kiba grinned as he left. "Come by my house sometime, hm? Oh, by the way, Are you allergic to dogs?" he asked. I shook my head. "No" "That's good. My house is full of dogs, you see. See you tomorrow, Gaara" he said, turning his back, waving, and ran home.

I sighed. 'If only you knew…And if you knew, you'd leave…Like everyone else did…And I'd be alone again' I thought as I closed the door after Kiba disappeared from my sights.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXX

Chapter is pretty short (?) I would write longer, but then it's a good ending, ya know? Hope ya liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'll try to make this chapter longer. **A lot of cursing.**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time skip to winter….Kiba and Gaara became good friends…._

**(Kiba POV)**

"Kiba Inuzuka! You're going to freeze to death!" my mom exclaimed, observing my clothes. "No I'm not, Mom" I replied. I was wearing a T-Shirt and over it was a long sleeved leather jacket. I wore black jeans that went down to my ankles and for shoes I wore my worn-down sneakers. "At least wear a thicker jacket" she said. "I'll be fine" I reassured her.

"Young man, go change your leather jacket into a much warmer one" she said sternly, glaring at me. I groaned, took off my shoes, and headed towards my room. 'Moms are such nags…' I growled. Akamaru followed behind me and sat on my bed as I changed my jacket. I put on my grey jacket with was lined with fake black fur. I put the hood over my head and observed myself in the mirror. 'It's alright, I guess…Just a little stuffy…'

I looked at Akamaru who was fast asleep. "Bye, Akamaru. I'll see you later" I said quietly and headed towards the front door. "That's better…" my mom said with a smile. I put on my sneakers again and headed out the front door to be greeted with a blast of cold wind on my face. "Told you that you would freeze to death" my mom lectured. "Bye mom" I said and started walking.

The wind wasn't that strong, but the snow blurred my vision. I used my nose to find my sense of direction. The observed the snow and it appeared to only be about 3 inches deep. I smelled a familiar presence. 'Gaara!' My eyes widened. I inhaled, but found it difficult to find him since the wind was shifting directions a lot. 'Fucking school had to be open' I growled.

"Kiba? Is that you?" A figure was a few feet in front of me. "Yeah! Just wait right there!" I called out. I quickened my pace and finally Gaara was right next to me. I saw what he was wearing and my eyes widened. "You're fucking crazy!" I called out. He only wore a hoodie and pants that went up to his ankles. He wore his usual sneakers. "Yeah, well, I would have been late for school" he said and sneezed.

"You know what? Fuck school. Are your siblings' home?" I asked him. "No, they're already in school. I overslept" he said and sneezed again. 'He already caught a cold. They left him? Assholes' I thought. I bent down, my back facing him. "Kiba, what are you-" "Hop on. School is for fags, anyway" I said. "You're even crazier than me…I refuse!" he stubbornly claimed. "Stop being fucking stubborn and go on my back!" I shouted.

He sighed and put his arms around my neck and put his weight onto me. "You're the retard" he mumbled. I lifted him up and started walking in the direction of his house. The snow died down a little, making it easier for me to see and walk, like it was encouraging me to take Gaara home. 'Guess I'm just lucky'

After what seemed like forever, I was in front of Gaara's house. "Gaara? We're here. Where are your keys?" I asked him. He didn't reply. "Gaara?" I said, concerned. Struggling, I searched through his pockets and managed to find the keys. There were only two keys- One for the top lock and the other for the bottom.

I entered his house, went upstairs, and placed him on his bed. 'He's ice cold…' I concluded, touching his cheek with my hand. I took off his shoes and put the blankets on top of him. He was snoring lightly and I decided to stay with him until he woke up. "You…Don't you ever make me worry about you again" I mumbled.

**(Gaara POV)**

I could feel my fingers again…I could feel heat…Warmth was coming back to me. My eyes opened and I looked around to see where I was. I was in my room and Kiba was sleeping next to me with his arms around me. I blushed seeing his sleeping face. 'Last thing I remember…I was outside and I was freezing and then Kiba came…He helped me…And I passed out since I was so cold and my head hurt…' I sneezed loudly.

Kiba stirred his sleeping, slowly opening his eyes. "Gaara?" he mumbled. "Yeah?" I replied, trying to hold in another sneeze. He sat up and glared at me. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" he yelled. I blew my nose. "I'm sorry…" I squeaked. "I'M SORRY? YOU WERE ATTEMPTING TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH A COLD!" he added. "A cold? That explains the sneezing…" I said. I sneezed and Kiba handed me the box of tissues. "Thanks" I said before blowing my nose. Kiba looked away, frowning.

He got off the bed. "Do you have any medicine?" he asked me. (I don't know about you guys, but I keep my medicine in the living room) "It's in the living room. Look, you don't have to-" "Shut up! You're my friend and I'm not a douche who would ditch a friend that has a cold" Kiba snapped. My eyes widened and then I smiled. "Thanks, Kiba" I quietly said. I sneezed again.

**(Kiba POV) **

"Medicine and I should make him soup" I made a list in my head. I went to his living room and found the medicine right away. I headed towards the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. 'Please, Please have soup…' I prayed. Lucky for me, there was. "Yes!" I exclaimed aloud.

I poured the soup into a pot and started to boil it on top of the stove. When the soup was done, I poured into a bowl. I got a tray and put the medicine next to the bowl, heading upstairs. Gaara was coughing as I entered the room. "You're going to catch my cold, Kiba" he pointed out as I placed the tray on the table next to his bed.

"Don't worry about me. I heal easily anyways" I said, got a chair, and placed a spoon with the soup in front of his mouth. "Just eat and worry about yourself for now" I said as he ate. When he swallowed he sneezed again, blowing his nose and threw his tissue in the trash. "What I don't understand is; why would your siblings leave you?" I wondered aloud as I held another spoon in front of his mouth. "I told them I didn't feel good" he explained and took the spoon in his mouth. "And yet you still went outside with light clothes and headed to school?" He remained silent.

"Well, yeah" he admitted. "Idiot" I spat. He coughed as he glared at me. "Stop calling me names, will you? I'm already sick" he complained. "Then don't choose school over your health. What if I didn't find you?" I asked him, feeding him another spoonful of soup. He swallowed the soup and looked at the wall. "That's why I'm glad you found me and that you're here" he confessed, a hint of red on his cheeks.

My eyes widened and I felt my face growing hot. "Well, just consider yourself lucky" I said. He looked at me, almost smiling. "Here, I think I can finish it by myself" he said while coughing. "I don't mind. It's better to take things slow if you're sick" I said. He sneezed again. "…I know I'm lucky" he said while throwing out his tissue. I smirked.

After he finished eating, he hid under the blankets. "You're acting like a five year old, Gaara. I mean, it's not that bad and you have to take it if you want to feel better. He coughed, but didn't reply. "It's poison, not medicine" he spat. I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell would I feed you poison? Come on…Please Gaara?" He came out from the blankets, staring at the spoonful of medicine I was holding like it was going to kill him.

He sneezed again and quickly blew his nose, trying to avoid the medicine. Throwing the tissue away, he turned his face away. I groaned. "I'll give you cookies if you eat this" I bargained. He still wouldn't turn his head. "Hey, Gaara, are you gay?" He turned his head, opening his mouth to protest and I shoved the spoon inside. He swallowed the substance and began gagging after I took the spoon out. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Kiba!" he said glaring at me and held the collar of my shirt.

"You should thank me for even being here" He growled and let me go, lying back down on his bed, facing the wall. I poked his back. "Are you mad at me…?" He didn't reply. There was an awkward silence in the room. I kept on poking him. I leaned in to whisper about him being gay again until he turned around.

Our lips were only a few centimeters apart and we were both blushing furiously. He turned his head to cough and I pulled back, trying to recover from my shock. "Ah…Sorry about that" I said, still blushing. "Mhm…No problem" Gaara said, not facing me.

"Hey, Kiba" Gaara said, coughing. "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" he asked me. My eyes widened. "Sure? Depends on what it is" I replied. "So what if I told you…" he started to say.

DIVIDERXXXXXXX  
Cliffhanger, yeah. Please review, un. (I like talking like Deidara)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! How have you been, un? Sorry about the cliffhanger, yeah.

**PLEASE REVIEW, UN! **

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gaara POV)**

_*Poke* *Poke*_

I silently growled.

_*Poke* *Poke*_

'Stop poking me….'

_*Poke* *Poke*_

'GRRRR….'

_*Poke* *Poke*_

'You know what?'

I turned around to find Kiba's lips a centimeter away from mine. My face grew hot and he pulled away quickly. I coughed loudly. "Ah…Sorry about that" "Mhm…No problem" I replied.

'Should I tell him…?' "Hey, Kiba" I said, still coughing. "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" I asked slowly. "Sure…Depends on what it is…" he replied. "So what if I told you…" I started to say.

I turned around to find Kiba staring intensely at me. My eyes widened and then I sneezed again. Looking alarmed he quickly gave me a tissue. "Why don't you tell me later? You should rest, Gaara" Kiba said, giving me a sweet smile. My cheeks burned and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" I muttered and closed my eyes.

**(Kiba POV)**

I sighed and carried the dishes of remaining soup. I went downstairs and started washing the dishes. When I finished, there was a knock on the door. I frowned, looking at the clock. 'Oh, school's over. It might be his siblings…'

I started walking towards the door, still thinking. 'But shouldn't they have the keys…?' "Gaara! Are you ok?" a familiar voice shouted. 'Oh…It's this fool' I opened the door and someone hugged me. I looked at the figure and raised an eyebrow.

It was Naruto. Naruto looked at me and quickly let me go. "Hey…You're not Gaara" Naruto said. I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. Do I look like Gaara to you?" Naruto looked around the house. "Where's Gaara?" he asked. He gave me a look. "You…didn't do something dirty to him, did you…?"

My eyes widened. I immediately thought of the incident when we almost kissed and blushed. "No!" I protested. "You're blushing" "It's just the cold. Anyways, Gaara's sick and I skipped school to take care of him. Anything else you need?" I explained.

"No. I just need to give you and him the homework" Naruto said, shuffling through his bag. He took out pieces of paper and handed them to me. "Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically, looking at the paper like it was hell itself.

Naruto waved goodbye. "See ya, Kiba. Hope Gaara feels well. Don't fuck him" he teased. I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, eh?" I said and closed the door, locking it. I went upstairs and put Gaara's homework on his desk. He was sleeping soundly and I felt bad if I left him.

'I'll just stay here until his siblings arrive' I thought and sat on the chair. I looked closely at Gaara's features. His not to pale skin was smooth and even though he had no eyebrows, he was very handsome. The rings around his eyes made him look like a panda, making him cute, too. I didn't understand why he would have a tattoo that said love, but it suit him. Even though he was under the blankets, you could see that he was fit; not too skinny and not too chubby. He was…perfect.

For some unknown reason, Gaara opened his eyes. We stared at each other's eyes, not breaking the eye contact. "Hey Kiba…Are you gay?" Gaara asked me. I nodded. I leaned in closer to Gaara. "How about you?" "Yeah" he confessed. I leaned on my hand that was next to his pillow, coming closer to Gaara.

My heart was racing and I could feel my pulse quickening. We didn't break eye contact, but then I heard the door opening. I pulled away from Gaara. "Be right back" I said and headed downstairs. 'What the hell was I going to do?' I questioned myself and saw two figures- Temari and Kankuro.

Temari put a hand to her hip while Kankuro crossed his arms. "Dog boy? What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "Don't tell me you broke in…" Kankuro growled, his eyes narrowing. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka. Your brother has a cold and I was taking care of him" I said. Temari's eyes widened. "Gaara has a cold?" "Yeah…Wait….Gaara didn't tell you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He was changing and he said that he would meet us in the school. I didn't see him, so then I just thought he overslept again" Temari said. "Or he was doing _that_ again…" Kankuro muttered.

Temari glared at Kankuro and hit him on the head. "You don't know when to _shut up_, don't you?" she snapped. Kankuro rubbed his head. "It just slipped out. Sorry, Temari" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, Gaara's homework is on his desk. I should be going now…" I said, holding my homework and walked out the front door. "Thanks for taking care of our brother…" Temari said. Kankuro looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, thanks" "No problem, see you in school tomorrow."

The snow had stopped falling and now the cool winter breeze felt refreshing and the streets were covered in clear, white snow.

When I arrived at home, I was facing my angry sister. "Kiba, where the hell were you? If mom hears about this…" he warned. "Please don't tell mom, Hana. My friend was sick and I had to take care of him. He had no one else to" I explained, trying to reason with my sister. She gave me a look and sighed. "Fine, I'll try to reason with mom…" she said.

"How about if you never tell her?" I suggested. Hana glared at me. "She has to know, Kiba" "But if mom knew, she might ban me from seeing him for a while and-" I swallowed my words. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba, are you gay?" Hana asked me. 'Why everyone asking me this question today…?' I groaned. "Just don't tell mom…" I muttered, looking at the floor. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Alright, Kiba. I won't tell mom. Just do your homework for now" she said, walking towards the kitchen.

I was slightly amused. 'Being gay has its advantages, huh?' I smirked and went to my room.

DIVIDERXXX

Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to say some personal thanks to: TWILIGHTSPARKLE96, kimmy cakes, TicklesneezerMMPR, and Fireball-Fuchsia:

Thanks so much for your reviews! You're all so kind for reading all my stories! Sorry it took so long to finally thank you for the reviews! (^_^) I wish you guys would type at least one story. I would love to read them… (TT_TT)

DIVIDERXXX

_The next day…_

'Act normal…Act normal…' "Hey, Gaara!" I said, smiling. "Hello, Kiba" he greeted dully. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded. "Yeah, I do, thanks" he replied. I saw a hint of red in his cheeks and I was pretty sure that I was in the same condition.

"So…I'll see you in lunch?" "Of course, I'll see you later, Kiba" he said and we walked in opposite directions. 'Geesh, my heart rate is fast. Why the hell did I do that yesterday?' I frowned, heading to math class.

"Morning, Kakashi sensei" I mumbled my greeting. "Having a bad day, Kiba?" he asked, still writing on the blackboard. "I'm fine…" I reassured him. Sitting near the window was an advantage for me. I could just stare outside all day, watching the light flurries fall from the sky.

The class went by slowly, me almost getting caught daydreaming. Before I knew it lunch was here. 'This is going to be awkward…' I thought. Gaara was already sitting on his usual seat and I sat next to him. He buried his head into his arms. I did the same. 'Why did I do it? Why did I do it? What the fuck did I do it?' I thought. There was a smack on my head and laughter following. "WHO THE FUCK?" I shouted. Naruto was holding in laughs across from me.

I held the collar of his shirt. "Why you-"I growled. "Settle down you two" Gaara lectured. I let go of Naruto and sat next to Gaara again. I stayed silent the whole period of lunch.

When school ended, I sighed out of boredom. 'I avoided Gaara and I didn't talk to anyone that much today…I'm so lonely and bored.' I whined and started walking home. "Kiba!" a voice yelled my name. I froze. A familiar redhead ran next to me, out of breath. "Yo, Kiba. We need to talk" Gaara said sternly. "Whatever about?" I asked innocently. Gaara gave me a look. "Don't play dumb, Kiba" he tsked.

I crossed my arms. "Ok. Fine. What is it?" "You already know what I'm going to say" he snapped. "Actually I don't" I replied, still playing dumb. Gaara looked annoyed. "Explain why you did _that _at my house" he ordered. I looked around and saw some people were still around. "Fine, but let's go somewhere with no people. How about that?" I suggested. Gaara huffed and nodded his head.

We started walking towards Gaara's house since it was the closest from the school. "I'm in heat" I said quickly to get the tension over with. Gaara seemed to have ignored it. "Oi! Did you hear me?" I asked him, getting annoyed. "Yes, Yes I did. But now I'm annoyed that** that** was the reason you were avoiding me."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. Heat is when-""I know what it means, Kiba" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 'No…you shouldn't be this close…' I silently whimpered. "Don't worry about it though. I'll just escape if you feel in the need to….fuck" Gaara said, blushing slightly.

"But-""I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Kiba, like I said, don't worry about it" he interrupted me and went inside of his house. Flurries started to fall from the sky and I sighed. 'Please let him be right…' I thought.

_Next day at school…_

"Naruto!" I whispered loudly. Naruto ran over to where I was standing. "Uh…Kiba…? Why did you want to meet _here_?" he asked, looking around in the janitor room.

"I'minheatandGaaradoesn'tkeephisdistancefrommeeventhoughIalreadywarnedhimtostayawayfrommeandIdon'twantto-" I said all at once until Naruto covered my mouth, looking irritated. We stayed silent for a while and then Naruto nodded in understanding. "Alright. So let me get this straight. You're in heat, you told Gaara, he ignored you, you don't want to fuck him by accident 'cause you don't want to ruin your friendship, and you want me to keep him away from you" he said. I nodded, amazed that he actually understood me.

Naruto had a sly face and he leaned over closer to me. I froze, but didn't protest. He blew into my ear and I bit my bottom lip to hold in my moan. He pulled back and smirked. "Wow. You really are sensitive this year" he joked.

"S-Shut up! This is serious!" I growled. Naruto opened the door and started to step outside. "Fine. I'll help ya. See you" he said, waving. 'Some friend…' I huffed and walked out the door a few minutes after Naruto.

_School ended_(Sorry for the school time skips, but I don't have any ideas for what they should do at school, but after)…

I went to go visit Gaara's house since I noticed he wasn't here today.(Pretend Naruto and Kiba talked at first period and Kiba and Gaara don't have the same classes first period that day) I was about to knock on the door when I heard yelling and footsteps going downstairs.

I decided to stay silent and eavesdrop, just in case something terrible was happening. "Gaara! After all we have been through, you have to make us suffer _more_?" a feminine voice shouted. "Having feelings for someone makes you suffer? Then why are you dating that lazy pineapple hair boy?" a familiar male voice shouted back. "At least I didn't almost kill somebody!"

I was shocked. 'Kill somebody?'

**(Gaara POV)**

My eyes narrowed, glaring at my outraged sister. Kankuro walked next to Temari and put a hand on her shoulder. "Temari, calm down" she said. She smacked his hand away and Kankuro was stunned. "Gaara, tell me your feeling s for someone-A _guy_ for one-aren't true? Please, Gaara. I don't want to move again" she begged. "They are not my friends and he is not my lover. They are _pests. _Pests that won't leave me alone and always bother me" I lied, wanting Temari to shut up already. She gave me a disbelieving look.

I looked at the floor. "Look, it was by _accident _that day happened" I protested, gritting my teeth. "Well, it happened-Accident or not" Temari snapped. "Temari, don't go there" Kankuro warned her.

I clenched my hand into a fist. "IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" I shouted, wanting to attack Temari, but Kankuro pinned me to the wall. "Gaara, calm down" he whispered calmly. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. "It was by accident…" I muttered. Kankuro hugged me. "I know, Gaara. Calm down" he muttered. Temari gave me one last glare and turned around. She went upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

I kept on muttering, 'It was by accident' over and over again until I fell asleep in Kankuro's arms.

I woke up and heard Kankuro talking to somebody. (Gaara was napping on the sofa) "Alright. See you" Kankuro said and closed the front door. "Kankuro, who was that?" I asked him as he walked past me. "A friend" he mumbled and my eyes narrowed. I got off the sofa and ran towards the front door. A familiar figure was walking away and turned around.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXX

I hope ya liked it! Did you see my cover? What do you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yup! I have nothing to say! :D

Please review!

DIVIDERXXX

(Kiba POV)

I was hurt, sitting on the steps that led to the front door of Gaara's house. 'Pest…? Is that what he really think of me?' I buried my head into my legs. Suddenly the door opened and I immediately stood up, facing the person. It was Kankuro.

"Kiba? What were you doing?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Sleeping" I quickly replied. He didn't seem to believe me. "Want to come in?" he offered, opening the door wider, so I had enough room to step in. I shook my head. "No, I should be going home now. Maybe next time" I replied, waving and walking away. "Alright. See you" Kankuro said and closed the door.

I put my hands in my pockets, sighing. My breath showed as I sighed, mixing with the cold wind. I heard the door open and I turned around. It was Gaara. I glared at him and I continued walking. "Wait! Kiba!" Gaara called after me. I ignored him.

He was silent, but then I felt a pair of arms around my back and chest. "I don't know what you heard, but please, I didn't mean a word of it. I promise" he mumbled. I felt a tear go down my neck and my anger faded away. I sighed.

"Hey Gaara?" I started to say, staring at the blue clouds. "Yeah?" he replied, letting me go. I paused and turned around to look at him face to face. "…What do you think of me?" I asked. "You're my best friend, Kiba" stated it like it was the obvious truth. "I see…" He tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"Then what did you mean by 'pest'?" I said quietly, looking at the snow. "Kiba-That…I didn't mean a word of it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" he apologized. He looked hesitant. "It's just…Things happen to you in the past and you can't make friends anymore, struggling to fit in again…" he muttered, being brief. "And why is that?" He frowned. "It's nothing now. It means nothing" he said, still being brief. "Maybe I can help…" I suggested, coming closer. "I don't think you can." I tsked. "How can you be so sure?" I hissed, as he was trapped, his back lightly hitting the fence. "Because…I…"

"'SUP GUYS!" a voice shouted, me feeling a slap on my back. I left out a small 'oof' and frowned. The annoying blonde smiled brightly. 'Damn it, Naruto. Always cock blocking me…' I tsked, crossing my arms. Gaara's face was emotionless and he was leaning on the fence.

"So I decided to tell my best buddies the rumors that have been spreading!" Naruto announced. This caught my attention. "There's going to be a new student arriving tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed like it was the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. I was disappointed, rolling my eyes. "Who cares?" I asked in a dull tone, not caring if I was being killjoy. "I do!" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever" I mumbled. "Stop being a 'Stick in the mud', eh? Something finally happens in school!" Naruto complained. "More exciting than when you got to eat ramen for free for a month 'cause of a bet?" I sneered. Naruto was hesitant and sighed. "Ok, that was AWESOME I admit, but this is school. The boring ass school that never had a new student for a while…Except for Gaara" Naruto said. Gaara huffed; annoyed that he was being ignored until Naruto finally said his name.

"What's his or her name?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked like he had a light bulb popping out of his head. "Oh! They're siblings! A boy and a girl! I don't know their names yet…" Naruto admitted, limping and upset that he didn't know that information.

Someone walked passed by us. It was Shikamaru. Naruto brightened and chased after the lazy boy. "SHIKAMARUUU!" he shouted and he ignored him. I gave Naruto a disbelieving look. "I'm getting tired by just looking at him…" I thought aloud. Gaara walked next to me and we both stared at Naruto who was now bothering Shikamaru who didn't seem to care about the news. "Same" Gaara mumbled.

(At school…)

'New student…New student….New student…I wonder how they look like' I wondered as I stepped inside of ELA. I was actually curious, but of course I wouldn't tell Naruto that. I spotted Gaara sitting in his regular spot, reading and I sat next to him. "'Sup" I greeted. He nodded his head as his greeting. I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and the remaining of my classmates scurried towards any random seat they could find. Asuma sensei walked in, killing his smoke as soon as he reached his desk. 'Teachers shouldn't smoke in front of their students…I wonder how he's not fired…' Asuma sensei sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Class, we have a new student today. I hope you make them feel comfortable here and treat them with the highest respect. The boy just came out of the hospital, so please take good care of him" Asuma sensei announced. My eyes widened. 'Hospital? What for?'

Asuma sensei looked at the door. "You can come in now" he said. A girl and boy walked inside and Gaara dropped his book. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. I raised an eyebrow, looking at his shocked face. "What's the matter with you?" I hissed. He didn't reply.

I looked at the new students again and they stared at the class, smiling. The girl scanned the room and her eyes widened when she saw me. I raised my eyebrow. "My name is Yuki. I hope I get to be friends with you" she greeted. I heard the guys whisper that she was cute. I scoffed quietly. 'Cute, yeah right' I thought, glaring at her.' Or maybe it was because I wasn't straight I was thinking like this, but whatever…'

Her greeting seemed like it only was for me, but I ignored it. It was the boy's turn. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Amu. I hope to become good friends with you all" he said, bowing. Gaara was now shivering.

DIVIDERXXX

What did you think of this chapter? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter started to become interesting, no?

Forgive me…But I'm going to make Yuki some crazy ass Kiba fan girl. (And I hate fan girls) Amu is popular with the girls. I don't wanna describe them, so just plan something in your head. How they look like….vice versa.

Please review!

DIVIDERXXX

(Kiba POV)

"Gaara! What's the matter with you! Are you feeling ill again?" I whispered as the new students were finding their spots. "I-It can't be…" Gaara muttered. "What?" "H-How…?" Gaara continued muttering to himself.

"KIBA! GAARA! I don't think you two would like to have detention, would you?" Asuma sensei snapped. I grumbled and looked at Asuma sensei. "No sir…" I said. "So stop talking!" he spat and continued writing on the board again. 'But this class is fucking boring' I complained.

"And Yuki, please find a spot soon" Asuma sensei added. I looked at Yuki who was standing right next to me and she bowed in apology. "Sorry sensei!" she apologized and sat right next to me. Asuma sensei was writing on the board with his back turned, so Yuki kept on staring at me, which made me very uncomfortable.

I gave her a look. "Yes?" I asked her, wanting her to stop staring at me. "What's your name?" she asked. "Kiba Inuzuka…" I mumbled, looking at Gaara who was looking at the floor. Amu was sitting next to him, diligently writing the notes in his notebook. I decided to ask him what was wrong in lunch.

"How old are you?" Yuki asked me. "16…" I answered awkwardly. She smiled brightly. "Cool! I'm also 16!" she said. "That's nice…" I said sarcastically. 'Please…let her notice that I don't want to talk to her…Someone help me…' I prayed. But she kept on talking to me as soon as Asuma sensei's back was turned.

I was being tortured the whole period as Gaara was shivering, staying completely silent.

At lunch…

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Yuki attached to my arm. 'This is some crazy fan girl…Oh great…' I sighed out of depression. I tried pulling my arm from her grasp again, but she held on tight and giggled. "You're fun, Kiba" she commented. 'Well, you're not' I thought and sat down on my spot. I sat on the end of the table, so she had no room to sit. "Kiiibbbaaaa….Let's sit somewhere else…Maybe somewhere alone…?" she purred. I glared at her. "Leave me alone" I snapped. She laughed.

"Please leave me alone. I'm not kidding" I asked in a more pissed off tone. She stood still. I stood up. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to put a restraint on you. I'M NOT KIDDING" I growled. "Give me one reason why" she stubbornly ordered.

"You're annoying and I HATE fan girls" I spat. "Go make some friends and leave me alone" I gave her a glare and she walked away. 'Oh thank goodness' I sighed. Naruto leaned on his hand. "Got another crazy fan girl?" he commented. I sighed again and nodded sadly.

Gaara was still shivering. I poked him and he stayed still. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Yo! Earth to Gaara!" I said. He ignored me. I felt a presence next to me. I turned to find Amu. "Wassup?" I questioned him.

He bowed. In that very spot he went on the floor and bowed traditionally. The room went silent and all eyes were on me and on Amu. "Please forgive my sister for her foolish actions" he said in a loud and clear voice. My eyes widened and I was humiliated.

"You don't need to bow!" I said and he stood up. "Yet again, I'm very sorry!" he said. I sighed. "It's aite" I replied, getting a headache from the annoying pair. "THANK YOU!" he yelled. I gave him a look. "Um…Your welcome?" I said.

He smiled and walked away. The room started to become loud again and I lied down on the table with using my arms as a cushion. "I've got a headache…" I complained aloud. "Why can't I be left alone?" I whined. "I have no idea, Kiba" Naruto commented.

(Gaara POV)

My eyes were wide in fear, me still staring at the floor. 'This isn't possible. This can't be possible. Why is he here? Did he come to have his revenge? NOOOOO!' I mentally shouted.

"Gaara! Lunch is over!" Kiba said. I stood up without saying a word and walked to class leaving Kiba. "Gaara!" he called after me, but I ignored him. I felt someone next to me. I looked up and it was Amu. I froze and he froze next to me.

"We need to settle this Gaara. Meet me in the back of the school after classes are over" he said and walked away. I fell to my knees, in shock.

DIVIDERXXXX

I'm getting tired….*Whines* Sorry, but I'm ending it here. *Yawns* Night-Night…


	8. Chapter 8

Herro! K! Story time!** (I had nothing to say..) **

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXX

**(Kiba POV)**

"Gaara! Are you alright?" I asked him, sounding concerned. People were looking at us and Gaara looked frightened. "We're going to get you to the nurse, ok?" I said. Gaara held my arm and made me sit next to him on the floor. "Please stay with me…" Gaara said quietly. People walked past us and I heard whispers.

But for once in my life, I didn't care because Gaara was here. Naruto saw us and he smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I gave him a glare. There were no more people and I stood up. "Gaara, come on" I said gently. I held out my hand and he gladly took it, smiling.

"WHOA. NO WAY" I said, stunned. He raised an eyebrow. "You smiled!" I exclaimed. He grinned. "Heh. You're funny Kiba. What's so weird about me smiling?" he asked, chuckling, 'His smiled is so…' I looked at him closely. 'Handsome…' I blushed.

"Haha…HA…HAHAHAHA" Gaara started laughing. I was left dumfounded. 'He's in shock...' "Come on Gaara. We're going to go somewhere" I said. "Where? Are we going to go anywhere fun? Huh, Kiba?" he asked. "Yeah!" I said nervously.

"Yay!" Gaara cheered. We headed towards the nurse's office. "Nurse Tsunade? Are you here?" I called out. There was silence. I lied Gaara down on a bed and he immediately fell asleep, his smile disappearing. I removed strands of hair from his forehead gently, giving him a worried look. 'Gaara, I wish you would tell me what happened to you…' I thought sadly, watching Gaara sleep.

**(GaaraPOV)**

_Dream/Flashback_

_I smirked, kicking my victim that was helpless on the hard pavement. My so called friends cheered me on and I bent down, grabbing the boy by his collar. I punched him one last time and he collapsed to the floor, worn out and beaten. "Piece of trash…" I scoffed and walked away, leaving him with my friends laughing and walking next to me. _

_XXX_

_"__Class, I want to introduce two new students today. His name is Amu. His sister's name is Yuki. Please treat them kindly" sensei said. I glared at the new kids. He looked weak and timid, looking at the floor, saying no greeting. The girl, on the other hand, smirked as she observed her classmates. I smiled. 'You'll be my next victim' I thought happily. (He's talking about Amu)_

_When class was over, I waited out the door for my prey. He came out after a while and I grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as I dragged him behind the school. My friends followed behind me, holding in their laughs. _

_Amu still looked at the floor, shivering and stayed silent. I sneered and gave him a rough shove. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. He helped himself up, but I pushed him again. My friends stepped on his hands, so he couldn't get up anymore. "Why're you so silent? Say something" I ordered Amu. He remained silent. I punched hard across his cheek. "I told you to fucking say something!" I snapped and sat him up by holding his collar after my friends got off his hands. No answer. "Do you want to die?" I shouted. _

_Yuki saw me and tried to push me away from her brother. "Get away from my brother, you demon!" she yelled. I glared at her and pushed her back, making sure to kick her as she fell towards the ground. She let out a squeak and was unconscious. "Girls are so weak" I scoffed, making sure to step on her arms and heard a snap. I smirked. I felt something grab my ankle. _

_I glared at the person and it was Amu. I kicked his shoulder and my friends pushed him away from me. His cheek was swollen and his mouth was bleeding. "Punish me for all I care. Just don't touch my sister" he mumbled in pain. I scoffed. "Fucking idiot" I insulted him as I went down on my knees, looking at the trash. "I already broke something. Poor useless thing…" I cooed as my friends were stepping on her other arm. Amu grabbed my elbow. I glared at him, holding his collar._

_I pulled him up, so that he was being lifted up by me. He looked right into my eyes and I punched him. "Who told you to look at me?" I growled and he lost his balance again. "Gaara! Wait-!" one of my friends shouted out. By then, it was too late. Amu's head hit the brick wall of the school. He collapsed to the floor, lifeless and his head was bleeding. My eyes widened._

_"__Let's get the fuck out of here!" my friend shouted and they ran away. I stood there, standing next to Amu. I saw something black written on his hand, so I bent over and opened his hand. 'Kill me now' it read. I jumped and was suddenly scared. Then I ran. _

_They found Amu and Yuki later and when the principal asked who it was; my friends pointed the blame on me, saying that they weren't there. I was banned from the school and had to pay Amu's and Yuki's medical bills. Amu cracked his skull slightly and had severe injuries. Yuki broke both her arms and twisted her ankle. They survived, but then people around the area started calling me a murderer. None of the schools would accept me and people would run when they saw me on the streets. _

_Kankuro suggested that we should move and we did. However, our luck didn't change. Word had spread and still no school would accept me. We had to move again. We finally moved and found a school that had finally accepted me. _

_I wasn't a bully anymore and I wanted to remain silent. I decided my heart would forever be cold and I wouldn't make any friends. That was impossible. _

_XXX_

_The doorbell rang and I had to go downstairs, since Kankuro was too lazy and Temari was still doing here hair-Or whatever girls do for hours in the bathroom. I opened the door to be greeted with a blonde boy. "So you're the new neighbor? What's your name? My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he introduced himself, grinning from ear to ear. 'He sure is peppy' "Gaara…My name is Gaara" I replied quietly. _

_Naruto grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door. "Come on, I'll show you around!" he offered. I pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry. I don't do-""Aw, don't be boring! It's fun around here, I promise! I'll even treat you to ramen, ok?" he said quickly and dragged me outside. 'This guy…' _

_"__Gaara! Where are you going?" Kankuro called out, heading towards the living room. "Gonna take a walk" I simply replied as I was being dragged. "Who's that?" he asked. I didn't get a chance to answer since Naruto was running now. 'Someone help me' I prayed. _

_"__You have siblings?" Naruto asked as we arrived at a place that looked like a park, but it was only trees with a stone pavement. "Yeah…I have two. And they're both older than me" I replied, still quiet. Naruto smiled. "C.O.O.L! I wish I had siblings!" Naruto exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any siblings? So you're an only child, I see" I said. Naruto nodded. "And I don't have any parents" he added. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at me and smirked. _

_"__I'm fine with living alone, so I don't exactly need any pity. As long I have my friends, I'm happy" he said, smiling. A blue bird flew by us. He held my wrist. "Gaara! Look! It's a blue bird!" he exclaimed, dragging me again. I smiled as he was dragging me. 'This guy…Is kinda like me…' I thought. _

_XXX_

_I groaned as I entered the gates of high school. 'Ew…It's school' I thought, staring at the building. "Loser!" someone called out and bumped into me. 'Did someone just call me-'"Watch where you're going" I growled. "I-I'm sorry" he stammered and helped me pick up my books. 'Why is he so scared?' My eyes widened. 'Please tell me I don't know him…' _

_He handed me my books and our eyes met. Freeze the picture right there. That was the moment when I felt something connect between us. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like we were inseparable. _

_XXX_

_End of Flashback/Dream_

I woke up, facing a sleeping Kiba next to me. I blushed, seeing his handsome sleeping face. I looked at the clock and saw that there was only a few minutes left until school ends. 'Kiba, I'm going to go now. I need to settle things with Amu' I stroked his cheek and go off the bed.

Roaming the empty hallway, I headed out the backdoor and went to the back of the school where people rarely walked by. I sat on the pavement, my back leaning against the school's brick wall.

The bell rang and after a few minutes, I saw someone walk next to me. "Amu, I don't want to fight you" I said, looking at the figure. Amu was standing next to me, crossing his arms and glaring at me. "Chickening out already, Gaara? You used to act so tough in school. Beating up kids for fun…What? You became the good guy?" Amu sneered. "You can't run from the past without settling things with the people you injured! Months in the hospital, planning out my revenge for harming my sister! Treat me like shit, but my sister is the only person I have left in my family!" he shouted.

I scoffed. "And that precious sister became a bitch who fan girls over the popular guys like Kiba" I said. Amu growled, lifting me by my collar and punched me. There was a sting on my cheek and a warm liquid coming out from my nose. I glared at Amu who looked furious. I stood up slowly and he tried to land another punch on me, but I dodged it and kicked his stomach.

Him coughing out blood, I crossed my arms. "I said I don't want to fight you!" I snapped. He tripped me and I fell to the ground, pain shooting up from my spine. 'Fuck…I'm rusty' I groaned as I stood up again. 'The only precious person left in your family? I'm…' He landed another punch on my other cheek and I didn't bother dodging it. I was on the floor, wiping off the blood coming from my mouth. I spit out the extra blood in my mouth.

'Tastes like…' (Did you ever watch this part in Naruto…Not Shippuden: Yashimaru cuts himself and Gaara licks off the blood, saying it tastes like iron)

'Iron' _Iron…_

My eyes widened. 'Uncle…' I winced in pain. "I'M SORRY!" I shouted. Amu froze, stunned. "You're lucky that you have someone who loves you…I'm sorry that I injured that last remaining person you have…" I said. Amu glared at me. "FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOUR BULLSHIT!" he snapped, punching my stomach. I was the one coughing out blood now and I fell to the floor, worn out.

He was about to kick me when someone ran over and punched Amu in the face, him falling into the floor. "Don't touch Gaara anymore, you piece of shit!" a familiar voice growled. The punch must've been quite hard because Amu was unconscious on the floor.

The figure bent down, shaking me. "Gaara? Gaara! Say something!" the person shouted. I didn't hear anything anymore, darkness blurring my vision. 'Who…Are you?' I thought.

**(Kiba POV)**

"Kiba! Wake up!" a voice yelled my name, shaking my shoulder. I frowned as I woke up. "What? What is it?" I complained, not exactly knowing what was going on. "Kiba, school's over" a feminine voice said. "Who are you?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

Sakura was standing next to me, putting a hand on her hip. "Who do you think I am?" she said dully. "Huh? Sakura? Where's Nurse-""She asked me to watch her office when I saw you sleeping here. Don't tell me you skipped class and stayed here…" I shook my head. "No, I didn't mean to skip class! Gaara was in shock, so-"I froze when I saw that Gaara wasn't here. Sakura smirked. "You don't have to lie to me, Kiba. Just go; I won't tell anyone that you were here" she said, shooing me out the door.

"But I'm not-""Hurry before Tsunade comes!" Sakura said quietly and pushed me out the door. She closed the door behind me and I looked around the empty hallway.

'Where could Gaara have gone…?' I started walking out the school doors. "I'M SORRY!" I heard someone yell. 'That voice…' I ran towards the sounds and saw Gaara and Amu bleeding. Amu looked stunned. "You're lucky that you have someone who loves you…I'm sorry that I injured that last remaining person you have…" Gaara said, looking right at Amu.

Amu snapped, glaring at Gaara. "FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOUR BULLSHIT!" he shouted, punching Gaara's stomach. My eyes widened. Gaara fell to the floor, worn out. Amu was about to kick Gaara when I ran towards him with a fist, punching him with all my rage and strength.

"Don't touch Gaara, you piece of shit" I growled. Amu was unconscious on the ground. I bent down, shaking Gaara. "Gaara? Gaara! Say something!" I yelled. His eyes were closed and he didn't reply.

DIVIDERXXX

Now you know Gaara's secret~ I'm thinking about making a squeal…But that's so much work… TAT

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Just yesterday, I've been addicted the Naruto theme song: **Hero's come back.** Omergawd~~~It's so awesome. I wish I could live in the Naruto world…(Don't we all? XD )

Just listen to it…IT SO AWESOMEEEEE. I'm currently listening to it nonstop.

DIVIDERXXXX

**(Kiba POV)**

I lifted Gaara bridal style, looking at Amu. 'I can't just leave him here…' I thought. Luckily, I saw was Naruto walking by. "Naruto!" I shouted, grabbing his attention. He looked at my direction, his eyes widening. He ran over and looking at Gaara.

"What happened?" he asked, shocked. "Shut up and carry Amu for me. I'll tell you later" I snapped and started running towards the hospital. Naruto was right next to me, carrying Amu in his arms.

The hospital wasn't that far away, so we reached there within 20 minutes. Everyone's eyes were on us.

We were sweating, panting, and out of breath, holding an injured teenager in our arms. We was quite a sight and nurses and doctors told us to follow them. I went to one room and Naruto went to one right next me. They forced me out of the room to give them space and I sat on the bench outside, worried and nervous. Naruto came out a few minutes later, sitting beside me.

"So what happened?" he asked quietly, seeing that I wasn't in a good condition. I explained to him what I saw, but didn't know the reason why they were fighting. "My guess is…Gaara hurt someone close to Amu" I concluded, looking right into Naruto's eyes. He nodded his head in understanding. "I see…" he muttered. I wondered what Naruto was thinking.

A doctor came out, facing us. "They should be fine…Just a few cuts and bruises, but no severe injuries" he reported. I sighed a breath of relief, my worries fading away. "Do you know any of his parents or guardians…? Any siblings…?" the doctor asked us. I nodded. "Gaara has no parents. He has siblings. I'll give you their number" I said. The doctor nodded. "Please come with me" he ordered and I stood up, following him.

_20 minutes later…_

Naruto and I decided that we should wait in the waiting room until Gaara was conscious again. Two figures stormed inside the building, worried looks on their faces. "WHERE'S GAARA?" Temari yelled. A nurse quickly walked next to Temari, trying to calm her down. Temari nodded and followed the nurse to a room. Kankuro followed behind Temari.

_5 minutes later…_

Temari and Kankuro saw us sitting patiently in the waiting room. They sat next to me and I looked at them. "Did you…" Temari started to say, looking at the ground, "Bring Gaara here?" she finished. Kankuro looked right at me. I nodded slowly.

"I…" Another silence. "Thank you" she said. My eyes widened. "No problem" I replied. She looked up from the floor, but still didn't make direct eye contact with me. "Gaara…He has feelings for you, Kiba. But what happened in the past, he forbids himself from having emotions towards others. Please let him love again…" Temari said. Kankuro looked at his older sister, mumbling something in her ear.

Temari sighed. "I know…" Kankuro gave her a concerned look. "But let's let Gaara be happy" she replied. Kankuro nodded and a doctor walked towards us. "Gaara has regained conscious. He is still worn out, so the visit will have to be brief" the doctor said.

Naruto and I stood up, but the doctor held out a hand to stop us. "I'm sorry, but guests will have to wait" the doctor said sternly and Temari and Kankuro followed him. "What about Amu?" Naruto asked me. I shrugged. "His sister is probably here" I replied.

My phone rang and I stepped outside the building to answer it. It read: Mom. 'Oh great…' I groaned and held my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said quietly. "KIBA INUZUKA! WHERE ARE YOU? MISTER, YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE OR YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE SUMMER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" my mom shouted and I held my phone away from my ear since she was making me deaf, sweatdropping.

When she finished talking, I held the phone to my ear again. "But mom, my friend is injured and I have something to ask him" I replied, trying to convince her to let me stay. There was a distant talking and shuffling. "Kiba, this is Hana. Where are you?" "In the hospital, but Hana; I really need to ask my friend something" I said. "Is this is friend that you took care of before…?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at the random question, but nodded. "Yeah" I said. I heard more distant talking and shuffling. "Kiba, confess your feelings for him, ok? You can come home late if you know what I mean. Have a nice time!" Hana said, hanging up. My face was bright red and I anime fell. "Hana! Damn you" I growled, putting my phone in my pocket.

The door opened and it was Naruto. "Kiba, we get to visit Gaara now" he said and I followed him to Gaara's room. Gaara was breathing steadily with a needle on his right arm to let the machine feel his pulse. He looked at me and Naruto for a while and then looked away. "Hi, Gaara" Naruto said.

Gaara didn't reply. "May I talk to Kiba alone?" Gaara asked, his voice raspy. They all left the room and I stood next to Gaara's bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "About what you saw between Amu and me...I think you should know the truth" he said. His breathing was becoming irregular. "Why don't you tell me later? You shouldn't waste your energy talking" I said, concerned.

Gaara frowned. "I feel fine. I only have bruises and cuts. Sheesh, Kiba. You sound like a grandpa" Gaara huffed. I rolled my eyes. "Same old Gaara" I muttered. Gaara took a deep breath a smiled a small smile. "Gaara, you should smile more often" I said. He gave me a look. "You're the only person who saw me smile, you know. You should feel special" he joked. "Sure, sure" I replied.

"So…" Gaara started to say. He sighed. "I used to be a bully" he said. "Seriously?" He nodded. "One day, during middle school, Amu was the new student in my class. He was quiet and timid, and I picked on people like that. I decided that he would be my next victim. After class, me and my so called friends staring beating Amu. His sister came to help him, but you know…Girls are weak. I broke her arm while my friends broke the other. Amu tried to stop me, but me being the asshole, I punched him. He hit his head hard and we ran after thinking that he was dead.

My friends pointed the blame on me and I was kicked out from my school. Kankuro decided that we should move. It didn't work. Rumor had spread and people looked at me like a demon. We moved far away until I came to this school. They didn't know about my past, so that's why I started attending here" Gaara explained.

He pointed to his tattoo on his forehead. "I bet you were wondering about this, right, Kiba?" he asked. I nodded. "Honestly…I wondered about that the first time we met" I mumbled. Gaara smirked. "My uncle…" Gaara said. "Huh?" I was confused.

"My uncle and I were on a trip. He was my only guardian that I trusted since my mother died when I was born and my father was abusive. It was a rainy day and the road was slippery. He took a sharp turn all of a sudden and we fell off the road. The car was upside down and my uncle was stuck, his leg crushed. I tried to free him, but then he pushed me away. He told me that no one loved me and that I should love myself. I was young back then and I believed him.

I got out of the car in time, leaving him. The car exploded and I collapsed out of shock, exhaustion, and blood loss. People found me later on and I refused to talk-Even to my own siblings. I got this tattoo to show that I will only love myself. But then I questioned my purpose of living. Having no purpose is like not existing at all. So, I became someone who made others suffer" Gaara finished.

I processed everything and then nodded. "I see…So that's why Amu wanted to fight you…" Gaara nodded. "So you still think no one loves you?" I asked him. He was silent and the shook his head. "Sure my siblings worry about me, but I don't think it's love. It's probably because I'm the youngest" Gaara muttered.

I bent over, pinning Gaara's arms over his head. "Kiba?" Gaara asked, surprised. His breath was on my lips. "You're wrong, Gaara" I whispered. "Wrong about what…?"

"I love you" I confessed.

DIVIDERXXX

YUUUUPPP~ Them confessions. Hope you liked this chapter. Lemon soon(That's the main reason why you're reading this, no? XD)

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pleaser review~**

DIVIDERXXX

**(Gaara POV)**

"Sure my siblings worry about me, but I don't think it's love. It's probably because I'm the youngest" I muttered, feeling a tad bit depressed.

Kiba bent over, pinning my arms over my head. "Kiba?" I asked, surprised and embarrassed that he was this close to me. I breathed on his lips and he did the same to mine. "You're wrong, Gaara" Kiba whispered. I swallowed a lump in my throat, looking right into his lustful eyes. "Wrong about what?" I wondered, panicking. 'What did I do wrong?'

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I could see a highlight of pink on his cheeks. "Is this you or your heat talking?" I asked, not believing my ears. He adjusted his weight, so now my legs were between his. The bed creaked with his every movement.

"I love you is I love you. I've loved you for a long time now, Gaara" Kiba said. I lifted my head, our lips gently touching. Out of instinct, I tilted my head to one side and he titled his to the other, closing our eyes. He pushed down, making the kiss deeper and I opened my mouth. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and I opened my mouth wider, both of our tongues making contact.

I moaned when our chests were in contact. I could feel his slim, yet muscular body through my shirt. I bent one knee and it rubbed against his clothed erection. I heard him moan quietly. We pulled away for a moment, both of us panting and looking at each other with loving eyes. Then we kissed again, only the direction of our heads tilting changing.

"I love you, too" I said, pulling away from the kiss. He smiled and dived for my lips again. 'Impatient as ever' I thought, smiling into the kiss. "Hey, guys. Doctor says that time's u-"a voice interrupted us. Kiba pulled away from me to see a stunned Naruto, along with a surprised Temari and a jaw dropping Kankuro. The doctor gave us a disapproving look.

There we were-Kiba and me in an awkward position. Naruto pushed everyone out the door and left me and Kiba alone again. Kiba slowly got off me and I was blushing out of humiliation and happiness. "Sorry about that" Kiba mumbled as I put my arms back in a comfortable position again. I smiled. "It's no big deal, Kiba. They were going to find out anyways…Well, expect for that doctor…" I commented, feeling uncomfortable that a stranger saw us kiss.

Kiba quickly pecked my lips, but I wrapped my arms around his neck in time to make the kiss last a few seconds longer. Kiba opened the door to signal that they could come inside again and they did. Naruto was grinning widely from ear to ear. Temari and Kankuro were silent and the doctor was observing me, making sure that I was in stable condition, but avoided eye contact. 'Got something against gays?' I growled mentally, flashing him glares when I was sure that he couldn't see my face.

"You should be out within a week" the doctor announced, quickly leaving the room. "I hate that man…" I mumbled. Kiba smirked. "He does have something against gays, I see" he commented. I nodded. "So I take it you two are dating?" Temari butted in.

I nodded and Kiba did the same. Temari pinned Kiba to the wall. "If you harm Gaara, I will make the rest of your days terrible and you will suffer" Temari said, giving him a death glare. Behind her, Kankuro was also glaring at him. I face palmed mentally. "Got it" he said meekly and they both left the room after saying their good byes to me.

"Bye, Gaara. I'll visit you tomorrow. I love you" Kiba said, flashing me a goofy grin. I smiled back at him. 'I love you, too' I thought and closed my eyes.

**(Kiba POV)**

I went to the room next to Gaara's and saw Amu sleeping soundly. Surprisingly, his sister was nowhere to be seen. I walked next to Amu, eyeing his bandages and his sleeping face. His eyes opened and he slowly turned his head to look at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped in a raspy voice. "Just came to see how you were doing" I simply replied. "I don't need fucking sympathy" he spat. "Now, I never said that I was here out of pity. Who knows, maybe I'm cursing you in my mind right now" I joked. Amu tried not to look amused, but had a small smirk on his face.

"Where is your sister?" I asked him. He looked hurt for a few seconds. "She…is at home" Amu muttered. "She didn't come to visit you?" He shook his head and sighed. "Guess not" he said. 'What a bitch'

"Hey, I have a question" Amu said. "What's up?" "Why didn't you just leave me when I hurt your best friend?" he asked. I was silent for a while. "I found it better…" I started to say, still thinking, "Well, I found it easier in life…When you let go of the grudges you have against others" I finished. Amu was silent.

I started walking out the door, letting Amu think about what I said. "I'm sorry…" Amu said as I opened the door. I smirked, facing Amu who was sitting up.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy" I replied, mimicking Amu from earlier on. His eyes widened and I walked outside the door, heading home.

DIVIDERXXX

Sorry it's so short~ **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

If ya want chapter music; listen to: Moshimo (Naruto theme song) I also love it so very much.

My fav theme songs: Moshimo (By Daisuke), Hero's come back, Rocks (By Hound Dog), Seishun Kyousoukyoku, and Haruka Kanata. My favorite theme song ending is Wind.

**Please Review**

**Lemons~~(Finally!)**

DIVIDERXXX

**(Gaaara POV)**

_Time skips to June; school's almost ending…It's a Sunday…_

Currently, I was brushing my teeth, mentally squealing that I got to spend a while day with Kiba. Of course, I seemed unenthusiastic about it around my siblings, so they wouldn't question me too much.

I spit out the toothpaste with water and headed towards my room. I put on a red T-Shirt and brown shorts. I went downstairs and put on my black sneakers. "I'm going out. Don't expect me to come home early" I said dully. "See you, Gaara" Kankuro said and Temari just nodded as her reply.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I grinned widely. Kiba was waiting for me in the park, so I walked there. It wasn't that far away, so I managed to arrive there within 15 minutes.

Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. He ran around, laughing. I felt my heart flutter with joy when I always told myself that Kiba was all mine. Kiba spotted me and ran next to me, Akamaru arriving next to him. He was sweating, grinning. I smiled, tilting my head to one side. "You look so cute, Kiba" I said, flirting with him a little. He smirked. "You do, too" he replied.

Looking around, he saw that no one was close by and quickly kissed me, holding my waist. He pulled away, licking his lips. "Did you brush your teeth recently?" he asked, smelling his breath. I nodded. "You taste like mint…" he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to play fetch with us?" Kiba offered. Akamaru barked excitedly. I nodded. "Sure" was all I said before Kiba grabbed my wrist and dragged me to where they were playing before.

_A hour later…_

After playing fetch and joking around, a few kisses here and there of course, we were sitting under the shade of a tree. Akamaru was playing with one other dog, so it was just me and Kiba. "Gaara?" Kiba started to say. "Yeah?" I replied, my head on his shoulder. "I've been thinking…" he started to say. "Thinking what, baby?" I questioned, kissing his cheek. "Do you want to take our relationship to the next level?" he asked.

My eyes widened and he had a worried look in his eyes, biting his bottom lip. I kissed his lips gently. "Anything for you, my love" I whispered. "My place or yours?" "My siblings are going out tonight. Mine" I said. Kiba smiled, kissing me back. "I can't wait…" he said, kissing me and pinning me onto the grass.

"Kiba, someone might see us!" "Don't worry" Kiba said before kissing me again.

_'__Bout 9pm…._

Kiba and I walked to my house after we dropped off Akamaru in his house. We were holding hands, his big and warm hand wrapping around mine. 'He's all mine…And no one can take me away from him…' I thought, gripping his hand more tightly.

He noticed the sudden pressure on his hand and he looked at me. "Do you not want to do this?" he asked, looking upset. I kissed his cheek. "I've always wanted to fuck you, Kiba" I said in a husky voice. We arrived at my house and I unlocked the front door.

I closed the door and we took off our shoes. Kiba went to go take a quick shower and I went next. As soon as I stepped out the door, Kiba pinned me to the wall, my hands next to my head. "Desperate much?" I teased. Kiba smiled. I spread my legs apart and he put a leg between my legs. I was blushing since we were only wearing towels. He put his lips on mine, our fingers twining together.

We both closed our closed to enjoy the kiss. I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue inside. Our tongues were fighting and Kiba rubbed his knee against my erection. I gasped slightly and he had won the battle. 'Cheater…' I growled and I felt his lips curl into a smirk. I tilted my head to one side and he titled it to the other, his tongue going as deep as I could inside my mouth, licking every inch.

I felt my erection growing painfully hard from his knee rubbing against it. I whined quietly and he opened his eyes to see my pained face. He rubbed my erection faster with his knee and I pulled away from the kiss, panting and moaning. He stopped rubbing my erection and I felt my orgasm go away.

Kiba eyed my shoulder, licking his lips. "Have you done this before?" I asked him, not exactly knowing what to expect. "No, but I'm going with my instincts" he purred. I smirked.

He licked the left side of my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. I tilted my head back to give him more room. He began leaving hickeys when he sucked on one spot that made me moan louder than the others. "Hehe…Found it" Kiba said playfully, biting down on the spot. Using my free hand, I clawed his back slightly, afraid of hurting him. "You can be as rough as you want, baby" he cooed, his breath on my ear.

He looked up to see my pleasured face, lust and love in my eyes and his eyes reflecting mine. Untwining his other hand, I wondered what he was going to do next. "Come with me, my love" he whispered, holding my back and lifting my legs with his other hand. I immediately gripped onto his shirt, fear of falling from his strong arms. "Don't worry, you won't fall. I promise" he said, smiling at my reaction. I huffed. "You better be right" I tsked.

I helped him open my door, since both his hands were carrying me and he gently lied me down on my bed. Closing the door, he slowly took off his towel. I felt my face grow hotter and he walked over to me, my eyes glued on his erection. "Y…" I struggled to say, shocked.

Kiba went on top on me slowly, playing with the knot on my towel. "What is it, baby?" he asked. "You're so…big…" I quietly finished. Kiba smiled, finally untying the knot. "Once I take this towel off, there's no going back, Gaara" he warned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. This time, my tongue explored his, making sure to avoid his fangs. His taste mixing with mine my heart beat against my chest loudly. I pulled away, saliva following from his and my mouth.

I licked my lips seductively and took off my towel myself, tossing it to who knows where. "It's sealed with a kiss. Now...Fuck me rough Kiba" I whispered in his ear. He smirked. "You're so sexy, Gaara" he commented.

"You're also so big…" Kiba commented, eyeing my erection. He didn't bother touching my erection, though. He instead explored my chest with his tongue, licking and sucking my sensitive skin. I moaned quietly, my erection growing hard. "Oh wait" I said. He looked at me and gestured him to become face to face with me.

With a confused look on his face, he came closer. I opened my mouth slightly and I aimed for his neck. Mimicking what he did to me earlier, I also made hickeys on his neck. 'Come on…Where is that spot' I thought, frowning. "Gaara, What are you trying to-Ahhh" he gasped when I sucked on his pulse. I bit down slightly, pulling away and observing the dark red mark I had made on his neck.

"Why…?" Kiba asked. I pecked his lips. "To prove to others that you're mine forever" I said. Kiba grinned. "I'm always yours, marked or not" he said. He bent down again, but now faced my erection. He licked the slit, immediately sending sparks of pleasure throughout my body. "So you're sensitive here…" Kiba commented, licking it rougher. "Ahh…Kiba…" I moaned, my head tilting back.

He traced the vein, then began licking it. My erection twitched and I felt a liquid pour out. "Have you ever touched yourself before?" Kiba asked. I blushed furiously. "W-Why?" "You're already dripping pre cum…" Kiba commented, licking the drop of pre cum that poured out. "Y-Yeah…I actually have, but that was so long ago…" I muttered my answer. Kiba smirked. "So we both should have fun tonight…"

He opened his mouth slightly, taking only the head of my erection in his mouth. He licked the slit roughly and sucked on it gently. "Mmm…Hah…." I moaned out, arching my back. He saw my actions and pinned my hips down. I whined, mentally begging for him to take everything inside. His lips slid down from the head and stopped halfway.

Since we were both inexperienced, he accidently scraped his teeth against my erection. I hissed in pain and his thumbs rubbed my hips as an apology. I calmed down and let him experiment of ways to avoid hurting me again.

He began adjusting his lips and jaw. He started to bob his head up and down slowly, being successful. I let a moan slip between my lips, enjoying the warmth of his mouth. His tongue brushed over my erection every now and then, making me moan louder. He lifted my head slightly to see his face concentrated and closed his eyes, getting the hang of it. I felt him try to take my erection completely inside his mouth, but was unsuccessful. He coughed slightly, pulling out my erection from his mouth. He gave me an ashamed look. "Sorry…I'm still learning…" he muttered, his pride disappearing. "It's fine. You can try again if you want to…" I said.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. Licking his lips, he took my erection in his mouth again. The warmth made my erection hard again. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, not trying anything new anymore and I felt my erection tighten.

"Mmmm…Ki…ba…I…I'm…" I moaned out, trying to warn him. I couldn't hold it any longer and I released my seed in his mouth. His eyes widened and he pulled my erection out, slightly coughing, my seed dribbling from his mouth to his chin.

Letting my orgasm die down, I gave him a look. "I did try to warn you…" I said. He licked his lips, enjoying my taste. "I know…But I wanted to see how you taste like" Kiba said, giving me a grin. He took his hands off my hips and I sat up, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Can I taste myself?" I asked, eyeing my seed that was dripping from his chin.

He licked my lips as a 'yes' and opened his mouth to let my tongue explore inside. I licked his chin first then guided my tongue inside his mouth. Lips in contact, I desperately explored his mouth. I tasted something sweet, but then it became salty. I pulled away for air. "I don't taste that bad at all…" I said, smirking. Kiba rolled his eyes.

I pinned him down, so now I was on top of him. "Just asking, but where are you going to put this sexy thing in?" I asked him, rubbing his erection. His hand traced my spine and rubbed a finger on my entrance. "Here" he said.

My eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes" he replied. I sighed. "If you say so…" I said. "We don't have to if you don't want to" Kiba said. I snapped. "Hell no! I want to make love to you, Kiba" I said stubbornly, giving him a stern look, but blushed slightly. "And I want to make love to you, too…" Kiba said sweetly. I guided my hand from his collar bone to his stomach to his erection, tracing his base.

I began pumping his erection, loving the sound of Kiba pant and moan. His head tilted back, moaning louder. "Mmmmm…..Ahhh…G…Gaara…." I felt his erection grow tight and a white liquid covered my hand. 'He came so quickly…' I smirked. I licked my hand, tasting his seed.

"Kiba you taste so good…" I said happily. He took my hand and began licking the remaining of his seed. He put three fingers in his mouth for a few seconds then took it out, placing them in front of my mouth.

"Suck" he ordered. I raised an eyebrow, but took his fingers in my mouth. I licked his fingertips as seductively as I could, so he could take them out and do whatever he had to do. I stopped sucking when I saw that they were wet enough and Kiba observed my saliva. He smiled and pinned me down again.

He spread my legs and my eyes widened. "You're gonna put _that_…In _ther_e?" I asked. Kiba nodded. "Then let me just…" I flipped myself over, my head on my pillow and my ass sticking up. I spread my legs apart and my arms and hands were useless. "I know that this is called doggy style…" I said, teasing him.

Kiba rolled his eyes and licked my entrance, prodding his tongue inside. "Ngh…" I moaned. He took his tongue out and traced his fingers covered with my saliva over my entrance. "This is going to hurt…" Kiba started to say. I whined silently, closing my eyes. His finger felt wet and cold from my saliva and he slowly pushed a finger in.

I gasped at the feeling. It didn't hurt that much, it just felt uncomfortable. He didn't move his finger for a while and I was slowly adjusting my muscles around it. When he noticed I was fine now, he moved his fingers in and out slowly. I moaned silently, not wanting to make Kiba feel like he could easily make me moan whenever. I had my pride, too!

I felt another finger position at my entrance. It slowly went in and I muffled my scream into my pillow. "FUCK!" I cried in pain. This finger hurt, overcoming the pleasure I had felt a few seconds ago. Kiba kissed my back, trying to make my mind avert from the pain.

It worked a little, but it took quite a while for the pain to go away. Tears formed at the sides of my eyes, but I refused to let Kiba see it. After what seemed like forever, the pain faded away. "Move" I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

Kiba made a scissoring motion inside and my hands which were becoming numb clawed at the bed sheets. Tear drops fell from my eyes into my pillow. I was breathing heavily, angered at the pain now. 'This hurts so fucking much…' I whined. Kiba continued kissing my back and I smiled at his actions. 'At least he cares that I'm in pain…'

Kiba began moving the fingers in and out again when he hit this one spot what made me scream. "HIT IT AGAIN!" I moaned. "Patience, Gaara. I need to put in one more finger…" Kiba said calmly. I growled. I felt one last finger on my erection. Kiba slowly pushed it in and more tears dripped from my eyes. I was kind of used to the pain now, but then it still hurt.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked, sounding concerned. I nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I said, breathing heavily. My muscles slowly adjusted to his fingers and he began pulling in and out again. "Let me see if I can find that spot again…." Kiba murmured. He kept on changing angles until I moaned loudly again. "Faster…" I moaned. He smirked and took out his fingers.

"Jerk…" I growled. "I'm sorry" Kiba replied. I felt something big and thick being positioned at my entrance. My whole body twitched. "Put…It in…" I said. Holding my waist, I felt him push inside slowly, but only inserted the head.

"You're so big and hard…" I moaned. "And you're so tight…" he added, pushing in more. My muscles adjusted around his erection as he stopped and I pushed my body onto his, making him gasp and moan. "Fuck me already" I hissed.

Kiba began thrusting slowly, changing his direction each time he thrusted inside of me. He found it again and I screamed in pleasure. "F-FUCK! FASTER!" I shouted. Kiba began thrusting regularly, hitting the same spot over and over again. I felt my erection get hard and he bent over and began pumping it for me.

A knot formed in my stomach and a tingling feeling was overcoming inside my body. "K-Kiba…I…Mmmmm…A-Aaahhh…I'm gonna…" "I'm almost there…Just wait…" Kiba gasped. I whined as I tried to hold it in. "Fuck I can't" I moaned loudly as my seed poured over his hand. My muscles tightened around his erection and I felt his erection twitch.

"FUCK! KIBA!" I moaned, not getting the chance to rest from my orgasm. "GAARA!" Kiba moaned my name and a warm liquid filled inside of me. His weight was on my back, both of us sweating and panting. He pulled out slowly, licking my entrance to lick off the seed that was dripping out. My elbows and knees gave up and I collapsed onto my bed. We didn't bother to clean the bed sheets or take another shower.

Kiba lied down next to me, spooning me in his arms. The smell of sex and cum was in the air, but we didn't care. Kiba was right next to me, his body against mine. "Kiba?" I asked. "Hm?" he asked, exhausted. "How did you know what to do?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he seemed hesitant.

"I…Uh….Kind of asked Naruto…" he said. I cupped his face gently and kissed his lips which lasted for more than a few seconds. "That's my Kiba" I muttered into the kiss.

**(Kankuro POV)**

"How was your date?" Temari asked, me sitting in the front seat of her car. "_Blind _date" I said, pointed out 'blind.' "It was boring. She was so dull and wouldn't stop talking. From today, honestly, I think I'm going to bat for the other side. Women are exhausting…" I confessed. Temari gave me a quick look.

"I see…So you're into guys now?" she asked. "Most likely" I replied. She parked the car in front of our house and we stepped out of the car. "Do you think Gaara's home?" Temari asked me. I shrugged. "I'll go check" I replied as she placed the keys on the small table near the front door.

I walked upstairs and opened his door. "Gaara? Are you-" I stopped mid-sentence, seeing another person on his bed. I smelled the air and I covered my nose with my shirt. 'It smells nasty. What the fuck…' I walked over towards the window and opened it slightly. I identified the person as Kiba Inuzuka. He was sleeping besides Gaara, cuddling him in his arms. I sighed. "Should've seen this coming…" I muttered. Not wanting to touch the blankets, fearing the substances that might have touched it, I got a spare blanket from the closet and put it over them.

I walked out the door and saw Temari coming upstairs. "Is he here?" she asked. I nodded. "I don't think you want to go inside…" I warned her. Temari raised an eyebrow and ignored my warning. She opened the door and froze for a few seconds and closed the door, standing there and processing. "I told you not to go inside…" I said.

Temari went to her room without saying anything and I just stood outside of Gaara's room then headed for mine.

DIVIDERXXX

Nope, not ending yet. Nopenopenope. What did ya think of the lemon?


End file.
